


5 times Steven saw Something + 1 time Steven Said Something

by unvsval



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stupid dorks in love, We Die Like Men, observant Steven Lim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I literally know nothing about Watcher’s upload schedule or their individual tasks, this is all just for fun. Also, I'm not trying to claim anything about them, this is purely fiction.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	5 times Steven saw Something + 1 time Steven Said Something

  1. The Way They Lean In



It was a rough night; the video was supposed to be up by the morning and the editing wasn’t nearly done enough. Shane was working on the coloring of the whole thing, Ryan was on piecing the whole thing together, and Steven was running through what Ryan had finished, making sure he hadn’t missed anything.

Steven glanced at the clock, 2:17 a.m. He groaned and closed his laptop, “Alright, I’m calling it.”

Shane and Ryan both looked up at him. Ryan took off his headphones and Shane blinked tiredly.

“I’d rather have a late video than dead-on-their-feet co-workers. Go home, get some rest, and we’ll get a fresh start in a few hours,” he finished the sentence with a yawn and a stretch and started packing up all of his equipment. Shane and Ryan followed suit albeit reluctantly.

“Can I crash at yours?” Ryan threw his bag over his shoulder. This was something they did often enough when Ryan was too tired to drive, they split the uber fee: one pays the night, one pays the morning and it works out.

“Yeah,” Shane said, “sure, man.” Shane seemed too tired to fully stand up and Ryan rolled his eyes and without thinking threw his arm around the big guy’s waist.

“Come on, big guy,” Ryan grunted softly when Shane set more weight on him than Ryan was expecting.

Steven watched with tired interest. It’s not like they haven’t done it before, this actually happened more often than not, but something about the way Steven’s brain was working at that moment had him thinking that maybe there was something a little more than friendship about the two’s relationship.

  1. Stealing the Other’s Clothes



When they showed up back at the office, Steven noticed the lack of yesterday’s clothes. Again, nothing new, they often kept clothing at the other’s place because they hung out often. What was different this time was the shirt that Ryan was wearing was definitely Not Ryan’s, it was one that Shane had worn two days ago.

They acted like it was nothing, Shane and Ryan were just Shane and Ryan all morning, but Steven’s mind was reeling. He started to notice more things, the way the would carelessly throw their arms around the other or the way that Shane would offer Ryan pieces of whatever he was snacking on-Steven knew he didn’t share food. Ever.

No one said anything all day, not even when Ryan got tired of the shirt hanging past further past his jacket and tied it up with a hair tie that Shane had on his wrist for some reason.

  1. Knowing Their Coffee Orders



Steven was fairly observant, he could probably tell you everyone’s main coffee order, but one thing he marveled at was the way Shane never seemed to ask Ryan. Shane made sure to always ask, even if he knew what you were going to order, he always asked, but Steven’s almost certain that he’s never asked Ryan.

“I’m making a coffee run; you want your mocha thing?” Shane stopped by to double-check.

“Yeah, thanks,” he smiled up at the man. Shane nodded and walked away, making sure to get everyone else orders, and Steven watched. Shane never approached Ryan’s desk, but when he was about to head out, he looked over at the shorter man who nodded, and somehow that was all Shane needed because he grinned and walked out the door.

Steven shook his head, clearly, he was never going to understand.

  1. Actually, Just Knowing Everything



Honest to god, Steven was just lost. Shane and Ryan had been having a conversation for the past seven minutes, but Steven had no clue what about because neither of them could finish their sentence.

“And then the coffee debacle, you totally-” Ryan started.

“No, I did not, you’re the one who took-” Shane interrupted. And it was just like that, back and forth.

“That was only after you did that thing with your-”

“Oh, Come on! The only thing that even made a difference was when you-”

“No! Because you took it for the-”

“Yeah, okay,” Shane rolled his eyes, a defeat disguised as indifference.

Steven left after that, he had just made it to the door when the two behind him broke out into laughter and wheezes. 

  1. The Final Straw



Steven swore he was going insane. Shane and Ryan were closer than normal, which Steven didn’t know was possible. Ryan was wearing one of Shane’s shirts again, but they were drinking out of the same coffee cup.

They were laughing over something someone had said and then they disappeared into their own little world. They laughed and smiled at each other and Steven almost swore he saw Ryan blush and then Shane smirk right afterward.

Steven decided that he needed a nap.

+1.

Steven walked into the office on a mission, it was driving him crazy. He just had to know.

“Shane, can we talk?” Steven asked confidently, but then it faltered. On Shane’s desk were pictures of not only his cat but also him and a woman. They seemed close and they were both grinning and it wasn’t until Steven’s eyes caught the banner in the background (Madej Family Reunion) that he made the connection that it was someone related to their resident Madej.

He was reminded of his mission when his eyes landed on a picture with him and Ryan, it was surprisingly domestic and cute. They were sat on a couch, Shane’s arm was slung around Ryan’s shoulders, and they were both smiling at whoever was holding the camera.

“Yeah, I guess,” Shane responded slowly, nervously.

They walked into the kitchen, a small thing with a table at one end only big enough for two people, and stood against the counter.

“What’s going on between you and Ryan?” He cut to the chase, not one for beating around the bush.

“What?” Shane blinked.

“You and Ryan, what’s up?” he repeated.

“I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

“Shane, you know you guys are practically dating, right?” Steven tried a different approach.

“What? No, we’re not,” Shane stood up a little straighter.

“Yeah, you are. You guys know almost everything about each other like he doesn’t need to tell you his coffee order anymore, you share clothes, you stay at each other’s place and taking a shot in the dark here, but I’m pretty sure you share a bed,” Steven watched as Shane’s face became more concerned.

“Look,” Steven continued, “no one’s mad at you or whatever is going on in that head of yours, but you should probably talk to Ryan about it.”

“No,” Shane brought his hand up to his face and dragged it down, “look, Ryan and I are dating but it’s fairly new and we haven’t told anyone, please don’t tell anyone, we’re still figuring it all out.”

He was rushed and slightly panicked and Steven made him sit down.

“Dude, I’m proud of you and I’m not going to tell anyone, outing people isn’t cool and I’ve got a reputation to uphold,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Shane let out a small chuckle.

Shane sighed heavily, “thanks, man.”


End file.
